rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative Author - RWBY Relativity
Welcome to the 33rd speculative author – RWBY Relativity. I’ve been trying to find the relation between dust, aura, the creatures of Grimm and Humans ever since I’ve started speculating on the show more than 2 years ago. I truly believe this relation is at the base of the main plot. My previous problem was the lack of information, any number of explanations could fit what we knew, except rarely did the puzzle pieces fitted all together quite seamlessly. Can we find the link with the new information we learned in volume 3? Let's find out. When you look at each group individually, their function seemed easy to understand... The Grimm is a force of nature, Dust is a weapon, Humans were the victims etc. Everything seems clear... Until you add how they relate to each other. The relation made no sense to me. Why would the Grimm be attracted to human negative emotion like fear? Animals feel fear too, it’s a survival trait. Dust is activated by aura? Then how did it work in everyday lives? There’s a lot of questions like those that makes it difficult to have a working theory that would make sense with what we know. There had to be a key that would lynchpin everything together. It turned out that we knew that key for a long time. To understand my theory, I must first explain what facts have already been given to us. AURA/SEMBLANCE We’ve been told that the aura is a manifestation of the soul and it is a defensive capability. Everyone has an aura but to use it defensively, you need to train. Aura seemed pretty simple to learn. I’m basing that fact on how Pyrrha activated Jaune’s Aura. Semblance is the offensive side of the manifestation of the soul. Each semblance is unique with the exception of the Schnee line whose semblance seemed hereditary. You need more training to learn how to activate your semblance. DUST Dust is a source of energy contained into different types of crystals. It can be grounded into dust (hence it’s name) and used in a variety of ways. It can be weaved in clothes or even fused into a body. Strangely, it cannot be used outside the atmosphere. MAGIC We’ve just learned about it in Volume 3. Magic is rare with only a very few able to wield it. From the only confirmed magical ability we know to date, the maiden’s power, Magic seemed to be the ultimate power, resembling dust, aura and semblance all together. True magic is extremely rare. GRIMM Grimms have no soul so no aura or semblance either. They attack only Humans and eats them but not for sustenance. They are attracted to human negative emotions. They leave every other living being alone. The longer they survive, the greater danger they become. MY THEORY What’s the common link between aura, semblance, dust and magic? The Soul. Aura and semblance link to the Soul is obvious. Dust can be activated by Aura, a manifestation of the Soul. Ozpin and the gang wanted to transfer Amber’s aura into Pyrrha, thinking the maiden’s power would choose her then. Every living being has a soul. It can be manifested into aura with minimal training. Semblance is more difficult and needs further training. Magic is the most difficult to use of them all, only exceptional souls can use it. Finally the rarest of all, the simple soul who can use magic innately, making them even more formidable. After all, isn't the eyes a window to the soul? What about dust? Dust is the by-product of the soul. The death of a powerful soul leaves traces. I believe the Schnee mine was the location of an ancient battleground where several humans died. That would explain why Aura activates dust. The Grimm? They sense our negative emotions but that’s not why they attack us. They hunger for a soul even if they can’t have one. It’s instinctual, the stronger the soul, the more they want it. That’s why they eat humans even though they don’t need to, they long for a soul. They don’t attack animals because their soul pales in comparison to humans. '''Salem. '''If it’s instinctual in the Grimm to want a soul, what would happen is they could sense a Grimm with a soul? That might be how Salem is using them. Her appearance suggests she may have found a way to fuse Grimm in herself a bit like some do with Dust. As of the end of volume 3 it’s difficult to say since we don’t have much on her. The soul seem to be the only link that makes sense. I don't see anything else that would fit all the information we have and believe me I've tried. Can you find fault in my theory? Did I miss something? Do you have questions? Please leave a comment below and it will be my pleasure to answer. Category:Blog posts